csifandomcom-20200225-history
Born to Kill
Born to Kill is the twenty-fourth episode and season five finale of . Synopsis Horatio hunts for a serial killer who brands his victims with a "Y" mark. But just as the CSIs believe they've closed the case, the killings begin again. Plot After a night of clubbing, Shelly Seaver ends up dead in her apartment, her hands bound with fishing wire and the letter Y carved into her chest. Alexx determines she was stabbed to death, and points out two different knife patterns--one straight, the other serrated. Shelley's friend Alexis tells the CSIs she left Shelly at the club to go off with a sexy man on a motorcycle who ditched her when she wouldn't sleep with him. The CSIs track down the biker, Travis Peck, but the knife he has doesn't match Shelly's wounds. Tripp uncovers three similar murders in Boston with an identical signature, leading Horatio to think a serial killer has set up shop in Miami. Traces of red fish scales lead the CSIs to Mosquito Island, where they zero in on Lucas Wade, who has suspicious scratches on his face. Lucas admits to hooking up with Shelly after Alexis left with Travis, but claims he left her alive. Ryan Wolfe is going over all his old cases and tickets he gave out as a patrol officer, trying to account for a sizeable deposit in his account in hopes of getting his job back. Lucas's sister Lindsay arrives at the station hoping to post bail for her brother. She tells the CSIs that Lucas has an extra Y chromosome, making him predisposed to aggressive behavior and earning him the scorn of their parents growing up. While Lucas is in custody, another woman, Jennifer Royce, turns up dead, a Y carved into her chest as well. Prints on the murder weapon lead to Rita Bolton, Lucas's girlfriend, but she insists she simply packed his fishing kit for him. Jake leaves in a van to transport Lucas to prison, but one of the wheels becomes loose and flies off, turning over the van, injuring Jake, killing the driver (a police officer), and allowing Lucas to escape. Delko finds severed handcuffs and biker boot prints at the scene, leading the CSIs back to Travis. Travis, who served time in a jail cell next to Lucas in Boston, was his partner in crime, luring women away from their friends so that Lucas could prey on them. Alexx shows Calleigh that the Y incision on Jennifer's chest was done by a left-handed person, not a right-handed one like the others, leading the CSIs to Lucas's sister Lindsay. Lindsay tells them that Lucas took her daughter, Holly. Calleigh looks up an old story in a Boston newspaper about the death of Lindsay and Lucas's sister, Emma, when they were all children. Lucas was blamed for her death, but Calleigh is able to get Lindsay to admit to being the actual killer. Using a child tracker attached to Holly and information from Ryan, who after going through his tickets realized he once pulled Lucas over, the CSIs find Lucas with Holly. He is arrested and both Wade siblings are taken away. Jake leaves the hospital and makes his interest in Calleigh clear by kissing her in the lab, while Natalia helps Ryan go over his past arrests. Horatio stands on top of a building looking out on the city he helps keep safe. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera *Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Michael Kelly as Lucas Wade * Raniel David Castillo as Police Officer * Wynter Kullman as Rita Bristol * Monet Mazur as Lindsay Wade * Daniella Alonso as Alexis Dawson * Taylor Handley as Travis Peck * Logan Grove as Arthur Royce * Tara Price as Mrs. Wade * Chelsey Crisp as Shelly Seaver * Cassie Hartmann as Holly Wade * Kim Shively as Jennifer Royce * Mackenzie Aladjem as Emma Wade * Coral Conroy as Young Lindsay Wade * Aaron Sanders as Young Lucas Wade Music *'Something to Believe In' by Aqualung. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes Category:CSI: Miami Season 5 Episodes